Never Ending Tide
by FlitterFlutterFly
Summary: The tide is always going. In, out, in. Just like us. If only this had lasted a bit longer. Like the tide. Naru/Sasu. Oneshot. AU.


**Rating: **T

**Genres: **Romance; Angst; Tragedy; Drama; Friendship

**Pairing:** NaruSasu

**Warnings: **Character Death

**Summary: **AU. The tide is always going. In, out, in. Just like us. If only this had lasted a bit longer. Like the tide.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The tide is ever changing. In, out, in. Always moving. That's why I like it. It's hard not to. The border between earth and water is indescribable. It's just the waves, the foam, and the tide. It's where sandy beaches meet stormy waters. They have their ups and downs, but they never let go of each other.

The moon is a factor, that's true. Its gravitational pull is what causes this cycle. In, out, in. We're all human though, we think small. We think personal. All I see now is the white sand and the sea. I feel the wind on my cheeks and I can smell that salt. The passing things are interesting. It's always busy in the summer.

There's a gaggling group sunbathing.

There's that mother with the twins looking for seashells together.

There are the teenage girls swooning over the shirtless foreigners.

There's that couple who aught to get a room.

There's a dog playing in the waves.

There's the hermit crab crawling near my feet.

And as always, my eyes are drawn back to the tide. In, out, in. It's calming, that repetition. In, out, in.

You're a lot like the ocean, you know? Going from calm to thrashing in mere minutes. So much mystery and power is held in every part of you. There isn't a single person alive who fully understood you. Though many respect you, even fear you.

I don't fear you. Not at first, and not now. Especially not now. But then, you let me get close. Not to all of it, of you, but closer than any before.

I suppose that makes me the beach in this little analogy. It makes sense. I have quite a number of friends. They seem to feel welcomed by my warmth. Building sandcastles, tanning, reading, cuddling, and walking. They like me.

If only you'd realize they like you too. Why else would those kids laugh as your waves crash down on them? I wish you had gotten time to understand.

When I met you, it was the middle of winter. The beach's always freezing at that time of year, but I was out there, here, anyways. I wonder if you ever knew how much you saved my life then. Your presence appearing so suddenly in my daily routine steered me away from those dangerous thoughts I'd been having.

I tried to talk to you. You ignored me. I tried again. Then I was called an idiot. I was determined however.

It didn't take long for us to become friends in retrospect. As weird a friendship as it was. It was just starting summer season when things got rough between us. My other friends were constantly stealing my time. You had few that would distract you similarly. Those you did have, you kept at a distance. Except me. I never was sure the reason why.

It was that old hag that brought us together to mend our flailing-about relationship. She would be the moon then, always pushing and pulling. She made us go to dinner that night with her. I was glad that you only glared at me for the first couple minutes. I was always exhilarated in your company, even when I was mad at you.

Then the old had left. I barely noticed. We went home to my apartment. I was laughing and you were smirking. The world was a happy place.

I will never forget our first kiss. It was our first anniversary of our meeting each other. We were on this same beach and it started to snow. I was look up at the sky, my smile extra bright for you. Then you said my name. I turned and you gave me the kiss. It was quick, simple, and chaste.

It didn't stay that way long.

Our dating period was awkward. In the end we just decided to stick with what we were used to doing together. With sex of course. Lots of sex. Good sex.

Many of our friends were actually happy for us. Others weren't. It nearly destroyed us.

We persevered though. We survived and we were stronger for it. We didn't let anyone try to get between us again.

I wish I could say that was the cue for our happily ever after. Not true. We still had our ups and downs. Our ins and outs. We weren't perfect, but love didn't stop for imperfection.

And now I'm alone. It's been too many years, and too less. I'm standing on this beach where we first met.

And those twins are chatting merrily.

The dog is biting the bubbles.

The hermit crab has buried itself.

I'm only thirty. Why does it feel like I've lived so much long than that? Maybe because you haven't. I have more time left. Yours ran out almost a year ago.

I'm left solitary, watching the tide. In, out, in. Always.

"He'd want you to be happy." The old hag was behind me. She was starting to let her years show now, but no one smart would underestimate her. The strength of the passion in her eyes would be enough. Just like the moon indeed.

"I know," I tell her.

It was almost true. I know you wouldn't want me to give in. Wouldn't want me to let go of my remaining future, not yet. But I also know I could never take another love. Not after you. You wouldn't want me to do that.

Nothing could come between the beach and the ocean. Nothing that would last.

"Naruto, you've been standing out here too long. Let's go back." Her voice penetrates my thoughts yet again. Still, I could never bring myself to be mad at her.

"I'm coming," I say. We walk together to the car. Just before getting in, I glance back at the tide.

I won't forget you Sasuke. I love you, forever.

* * *

I deleted the OC at the end, cause I didn't like it. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
